Pharaoh (PowerForm)
Pharaoh is the official Power Form of Colin Doc, and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality Pharaoh is a hornable and powerful fighter. He fights for those in need and always sets sight on improving his skills. Pharaoh is also very nice but in certain situations he can get very angry. When he gets angry, he only gets stronger in battle but he also becomes less observant. Pharaoh loves to raise his stats to make him more powerful and combative in battle. Doing this, he adepts himself in certain combat related situations to gain the upper hand. Powers and Abilities Pharaoh's main power is his super strength. He's so strong that he can physically overpower almost every opponent. And is considered the strongest in Noa's arsenal, with the exception of DocGod and Diamond X. Pharaoh is also strong enough to grasp Octo's tentacle and toss him around with no effort and throw Scorpio a long distance albeit with a little bit effort. Pharaoh's defense is as great as his strength. His left feet alone could block Maker's powerful and otherwise deadly Ultimate Maker Ball. As such Pharaoh's body is highly resistant to extreme cold, extreme heat and even the strongest attacks. Pharaoh is also able to endure multiple attacks at once, without feeling small proportions of damage later on. Pharaoh's upper body can be separated from his lower body without any problems. His upper body is also able to spin at 360 degrees, this can be used to either attack its opponent or block an attack from the opponent(s). Despite Pharaoh's bulkiness he's is super agile, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic with little effort. And in addition to that Pharaoh also has enhanced reflexes. He can catch objects in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Pharaoh is a user of both ground and air combat, making him an even more formidable opponent because he can battle in every environment. Pharaoh can fly aldo through his jetpack. He can also channel the air through his shoulder wings to quickly and abruptly dodge and escape from his opponents and there attacks. For offense Pharaoh can use psychic attacks to block or redirect on opponent's attack or the opponent itself. He can use moves like Psybeam and Telekinesis. Pharaoh can also use several fist, body and feet based attacks like Mega Punch, Body Slam and Mega Kick. Pharaoh can also fire powerful continues or rapidly red laser beams from his eyes. His vision is strong enough to melt metal and various other objects. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Fist of the Pharaoh: Pharaoh focuses his mind while his fist starts to glow light blue. Then he attacks his opponent with his powerful fist resulting in a powerful punch packed with exhibiting overwhelming menace. *Ultimate Doc Rush: Pharaoh jumps high in the air and as he does, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura. When he charges down with great speed, a white force field covers the front of his body. He then slams into the opponent at full power and strength. Special Ability Pharaoh's special ability is Rock Head. This ability prevents Pharaoh from receiving recoil damage from attacks like Double Edge and Wild Charge. Weakness/Resistance Pharaoh's main weakness are his slender feet. Despite their ability to block attacks, they can be cut off from his legs, enabling him to walk until their recovered. If his jetpack is separated from his body Pharaoh is unable to fly, until it is retrieved. Weak attacks can't do much to Pharaoh thanks to his high defense. Trivia *Colin's Pharaoh is way stronger than Noa's. Aldo they're practically the same, albeit Noa's has the DocSoul symbol on his belt. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Fusions Category:PowerForm Heroes